Perry Elmo Futrell, Jr. (1916-1993)
| death_place=University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center in Dallas, Texas | death_date= | occupation=Real estate broker | spouse=Mildred Russell Futrell (married 1940-1993, his death) |children=Ronnie Elmo Futrell Russell W. Futrell Sandra F. Kirkpatrick |parents=Perry, Sr., and Amanda Willett Futrell |relations=Claude and Edith Kirkpatrick (daughter's in-laws) |alma_mater=Northwestern State University |religion=Southern Baptist |branch=United States Army Air Corps |battles=World War II |footnotes= }} Perry Elmo Futrell, Jr. (October 7, 1916 – December 4, 1993), was a real estate broker and appraiser who served from 1962 to 1966 as the Democratic mayor of Pineville, a city located east of the Red River across from Alexandria in Rapides Parish in Central Louisiana."Services set for former Pineville Mayor Futrell", ''The Alexandria Town Talk, December 6, 1993, p. D-3 Background Futrell was born in Pollock in Grant Parish north of Pineville to Perry, Sr. (1891–1986), and the former Amanda N. "Mandy" Willett (1890–1977). On July 1, 1942, he enlisted at Camp Beauregard in Pineville into the United States Army Air Corps, forerunner to the Air Force. Term as mayor As mayor, Futrell succeeded George B. Hoffman (May 16, 1910 – January 14, 2000). In 1963, after less than a year in office, Futrell and the city council faced a recall attempt after Pineville police began the shooting on sight of stray dogs, and the city launched a street improvement campaign which charged residents directly for paving costs. Johnnie A. Mounce, who owned seven dogs and operated an outboard motor business, launched a petition to remove the officials. "It's awful the way they’ve been running down and shooting dogs in streets and in yards. They’ve already hit one child. And then, they're forcing people to pay for paving their streets. People who can't pay can lose their homes. I just don’t think it's right. So I’m trying to call for another election," Mounce said. Futrell said that the law calling for the shooting of stray dogs has been on the books for years but rarely previously enforced. Futrell ordered the crackdown but stressed only dogs whose owners could not be located or those animals which could not be caught were being shot. In 1964, his third year in office, Futrell was named "Mayor of the Year" by the Louisiana Municipal Association. Despite weathering the recall attempt and "Mayor of the Year" honors, Futrell was narrowly unseated in the Democratic primary election in the spring of 1966 by his fellow Democrat, Floyd W. Smith, Jr., a native of Winnfield. After a single term as mayor, Smith was succeeded in 1970 by Fred Baden, who held the post for twenty-eight consecutive years. Family life Futrell, who was of German descent, was married to the former Mildred Russell (1921-2011), a native of Jena in La Salle Parish, whom he met at Northwestern State University. After his death, she left Pineville to live in Baton Rouge. The couple had two sons, Ronnie Elmo Futrell (1949-2015), a Louisiana College graduate and a corrections officer from Pineville, and his wife, the former Elizabeth Gay Sontag; and Russell W. Futrell (born 1953) of Baton Rouge, who was in Saudi Arabia at the time of his father's death. Their daughter, Sandra Futrell Kirkpatrick (born 1945) of Baton Rouge, is the widow of Thomas Killgore Kirkpatrick (1944–2009), a son of political figures Claude and Edith Killgore Kirkpatrick. Futrell had two surviving sisters, Pauline F. Cain and Gladys F. Morrison, both of Pineville, and five grandchildren. Grandson William Marshall "Bill" Futrell (1972-2009), one of two sons of Ronnie and Elizabeth Futrell, a veteran of the Louisiana National Guard, and a law enforcement officer, died in Pineville at the age of thirty-seven. Futrell was a deacon at the First Baptist Church of Pineville, often considered the home church for Louisiana College. He died in Dallas, Texas, at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center, then known as Zale Lipshy University Hospital. The Futrells are interred at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Ball north of Pineville. References Category:Northwestern State University alumni Category:Mayors of Pineville, Louisiana Category:Louisiana Democrats Category:Politicians from Alexandria, Louisiana Category:People from Grant Parish, Louisiana Category:United States Army personnel Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Businesspeople from Louisiana Category:American real estate businesspeople Category:Baptists from the United States Category:American people of German descent Category:Burials in Louisiana Category:Non-SMW people articles